Maria Volantis
Maria Volantis is the current boss of the Volantis Leviathans, daughter of Aquistino Volantis, On/Off love interest of Carmello Barksdale and successor to Emilia 'M' Rhea. She also possesses a Chronos touched Sea Flame. Character History Maria was born in Puerto-Rico to loving parents, she grew up swimming, learning to fish and handle herself at sea. One day her father vanished and it was upto her and her mother to survive alone. Maria’s mother Olivia wasn’t as good a fisherman as her father and couldn’t support the family on that alone, even though Maria never felt that they were poor. Eventually they moved to California while there Maria’s mother was able to support herself and her daughter, although Maria never knew exactly what it was her mother did, and nor did she care. Maria’s life had gone from being a fisherman’s daughter to being an it-girl at high school, she was rich and popular. One day while driving home from school, she saw her mother being dragged out of her home and put into a black Van. Maria however was not fast enough to catch upto the men. Maria losing the last family she had realised that money and friends were not what was important, what it was was family. In her house, she began to look around for clues as to where and why her mother was taken. In a secret room through her mothers wardrobe she found a myriad of things. Newspaper clippings about a couple of bandits, male and female, bandits that had never been caught that had rolled the east and west coast over and over again nearly 20 years ago. Among the rest of the items were history books about a pirate named Sanguin Volantis and weapons; spears, harpoons and nets. This was her families legacy, her parents were infamous bandits, apparently, was that why they were taken? Maria remembered her training with her father, he had said it would be important, at the time she thought nothing of it, but the techniques for disabling large ‘fish’ and gutting ‘fish’ didn’t seem so marine based anymore. She suited up, bringing a spear and a black wet suit found in the secret room. Eventually she tracked down where her mother was taken, found and quickly, silently and efficiently as if shooting fish in a barrel slaughtered all the men involved and rescued her mother. Later the police came to inquire, but no solid evidence was found linking Maria to the crimes and thus she was acquitted. Until one day she was grabbed and bound by a group of men and ended up in the Agoge Facility. While in the facility, seeing it was one that rewarded the harshness of life experience, she initially made friends with one Carmello Barksdale, their friendship even blossoming into an on/off relationship. But their personality was like oil and water, not fully compatible. They went their separate ways and formed gangs of their own, Maria being a latino was usually expected to accept only those of her background, but she was different accepting anyone into her gang. Powers and Abiltiies Maria possesses a Sea flame (True), which allows her to change the state of matter as well as control liquid in any form. Maria is flexible not only in a physical way, but she can always think herself out of a tough spot. Maria is a competitive level swimmer and surfer, from years living by the sea. The constant up keep of her aqua skills mean hours in the gym, keeping her muscles lean and powerful. Maria is a very capable seafarer, she knows navigation techniques, complete knowledge of nautical systems. She is a skilled spear hunter and rope master. Due to training to hold her breath while swimming and control her body when in areas of deep and shifting pressure when deep sea diving, Maria is gifted with stamina and a resistance to pain. Her main weapon is her spear, although using the Poseidon key, she can manifest the fish-scale armour and the trident of the sea. Notes Maria is also the alternate world version of Izanami Spina Category:Hitman